Karkat's Weird Adventure
by PixieSlick
Summary: Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you are stuck in the PAST without your moirail and your freaking the FUCK OUT but on another note WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? What if Karkat got teleported into the past before the game? What if he went on an exciting yet terrifying adventure with the Ancestors? TW: Sadness, Mentions of death, Switched Moirails, deaths, crying, self hate, swearing.


**This is similar to No Red Sweaters by ToastyHat but a lot has changed and been flipped over, lets just say instead of Kankri its Karkat. In this story Karkat and Sollux are moirails and this is before the game started. Also in this Fanfiction Crabdad died by a sea dweller when it went hunting.**

**Just to let you know there will be swearing, mentions of depression and self hate, blood, gore, pale quadrant, Aromantic Karkat, mentions of deaths and CrabDad dying.**

Moirail: Best Friend

Troll: A grey alien like creature with human like features, candy corn looking horns and lives on a planet called Alternia. Trolls have different blood colours and have different ranks depending on blood status.

Grub: A 'baby' Troll.

Meow-beast: Similar to a lion but fur is white and eyes are green.

To say this was horrifying was an understatement, Karkat was beyond terrified, not only was he outside on the hard ground but he heard trolls screaming in pain. It scared him a lot, he hid under a bush as he saw brown and green blood splatter the ground, he shook in fear of his life as the echo of laughter soon died out from the Highbloods. He was once again alone, he wanted this to be a dream to wake up and have his moirail be there for him but he knew this was to REAL to be fake.

Karkat jumped up to the sound of twigs snapping and a few words spoken, he quietly looked through a gap in the bushes and listened in on the other trolls conversation.

"Oh no we're to late, those stupid Highbloods got to them befurr we could help", Karkat frowned at the voice, he never heard his friend Nepeta's voice before but he'd notice those cat puns anywhere. The troll of that voice had long pitch black curly hair that spiralled down her shoulders, Karkat couldn't make out her clothing but he noticed her eyes were a light shade of olive green and sparkled lighty.

"I have to agree with Meulin, thith wath a watthe of time" Now that voice sounded familiar, it sounded like Sollux but more rough and older sounding and his lisp was heavier than Sollux's, the owner of this voice was tall, he was in some kind of yellow body suit, he really did look like Sollux just really incredibly tall.

"Lets search to see if anyone survived", this voice bring a sense of security to Karkat, the voice belonged to a woman she had some sort of robe over her as she talked, he noticed she had sharp teeth like Kanaya had once explained she had.

The last voice was gruff and answered with a 'yes', Karkat first noticed the troll had similar nubby horns as he did, he was shorter than then the yellow guy and the robed woman and the same hight as the meow-beast woman. Karkat moved slightly to get a better view but stepped on a branch in the process, he flinched and looked through the hole to see the people staring at the bush he was hiding.

"Who'th there" The yellow guy exclaimed as they all started to close into Karkat and he flinched again, he might as well come out and face them, taking a deep breath he slowly stood up and out of the bush, wrappings arms around his sweater he looked at the ground as the one of the trolls gasped.

"Look at him Porrim, he looks like Kankri!" The meow-beast woman exclaimed as she walked up to Karkat, once she got close enough to Karkat he flinched and moved back a little bit shying away form the female troll.

"Wow there it's alright Grub, I'm not a Highblood i wont hurt mew" The meow-beast woman said taking a step back and putting her hands up with a warm smile. showing Karkat she meant no harm, the younger troll relaxed slightly and moved a bit forward fidgeting with the hem of his sweater.

"There see we aren't so bad, i promise we wont hurt you" The woman said she signalled her friends to come closer to the both of them.

Porrim, as she was named stepped up and looked at Karkat, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder, the younger troll flinched and moved away slightly as she moved her hand back, "It's alright, we just want to ask you a few questions little one" She said with a little warm smile as she motioned the nubby horned man to talk.

He cleared his throat and looked at Karkat. "Do you have a name?" he asked slowly, Karkat nodded and quietly answered finally finding his voice.

"It's Karkat, Karkat Vantas" He answered looked at the taller troll as he fidgeted with his hands, the taller troll nodded and and smiled at him.

"Do you have a lusus" He asked softly, the question caused Karkat to clench his fist and shake his head in a 'no' manner.

"He died a while ago.." The younger troll answered looking at the ground, the older troll flinched and slowly nodded his head, 'the poor grub' he thought as he asked another question.

"Do you know where you are?" to which was replied by a small no. The taller troll sighed and looked at the other trolls, they all nodded and the older troll smiled happily.

"How about you travel with us?" the troll asked as he reached his hand out. Karkat was shocked to say the least, these strangers were asking a mutant like himself to join their group? He was confused and looked at the mans hand with a look of uncertainty. Finally making up his mind the younger troll gripped the hand and nodded his head lightly.

"Alright, so i guess befurr we go on we better introduce ourselves, my name is Meulin, this tall guy over here is Mituna" She said pointing to the yellow guy now named Mituna, "this is Kankri and you probably already know Porrim's name" Meulin explained.

"Let us head out before any other Highbloods decide to show up" Porrim explained as the group began to move, Karkat slowly walked beside Mituna thinking to himself and how much this group reminded him of his friends.

'Maybe this won't be so bad' He thought to himself.

(PROLOUGE)


End file.
